


Fantasies

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade can't help fantasizing over Justin Gabriel. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

One again Wade found his thoughts going to the man who had been haunting his dreams more and more often.  
Water cascaded down his naked body and he put a hand against the wall tilting his head back slightly, willing the water to wash away the thoughts. Thoughts of that dimpled smile and how he would find himself getting lost in those dark eyes. Thoughts of the way he would tilt his head when he was listening to what he had to say, exposing his neck ever so slightly making him want to grab his scruffy hair pulling it so he could run his tongue down the flesh. He also thought about when they were alone in the locker room he just wanted to shove the smaller man over one of the benches and take him there and then.

One of his hands had started to slide up and down his dick, as he thought of penetrating Justin's hot ass. He imagined the south African submitting to him completely, so hot and tight around him as delightful whimpers were dragged from the perfect lips he so desperately wanted to kiss. His hand started to move faster and he let out a few groans of his own as he get closer and closer to his release now thinking about taking Justin against in the ring, his tiny trunks just pushed to one side as he drove into him over and over again. He wanted to hear him cry his name, his nails digging into his back as he made him cum so hard he'd have to carry the tanned man to the bed afterwards, where he would kiss every inch of his flawless skin. Wade came hard as a personal favorite fantasy was crossing his mind, the one where Justin completely naked, sat on his cock as bouncing on him hard and fast.

After he'd finished his shower, he came out of his bathroom, going into the bedroom he'd been sharing with Otunga of all people, a towel wrapped around his waist. The rest of Nexus had gone on a night out so he figured he would be alone, he was wrong however, Justin was sat nervously on the end of his bed.  
"Wade.."

The Englishman watched the flush cross the other man's face and he wondered just how much, if anything, he had over heard while he was jacking off in the shower.

"Yes?" He placed his hands on his hips, his expression completely unreadable as he stared at him.  
"I just, I..." Justin bit his lip nervously as he stood, tongue darting out to wet his his lips, his eyes wandering over the bare chest covered with water droplets.  
Wade could feel his cock starting to stir as he watched Justin's face carefully wondering why the smaller man would be in his room.  
"You just what Gabriel?" Wade raised an eyebrow trying to keep his the normal edge to his voice.

The Brit wasn't sure if it was the fact Justin looked delicious when blushing, or that his fantasies were once again running riot in his mind, but he couldn't control it anymore. Grabbing Justin roughly, he pulled the shorter man flush against him causing him to yelp before mashing their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss.  
"What do you want Gabriel." He growled after pulling away a mere inch...  
"I want more..." He whispered, his accent thicker than usual.  
Wade paused only to smirk before closing the gap between them and forcing Justin to walk backwards towards the big bed in the middle of the room, pure filth currently running through his mind as his hands slid up under his shirt. This was going to be a long, pleasure filled night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
